Blog użytkownika:Trocia/Z miłości...
Cześć! Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej wiki, jak i o Hiccstrid(ale zapewne mało kogo to obchodzi). Będzie we współczesności. Chcę jeszcze tylko dodać, że naprawdę dużo czasu zajęło mi konstruowanie fabuły. Długo wymyślałam historie postaci, starałam się je wzbogacić, ogólnie pracowałam nad tym opkiem, więc mam nadzieję, że ktoś to doceni (lub nawet komuś się spodoba). Miłego czytania! -Muffin! Chodź tu! Co ci odbija?!- krzyknęła zdenerwowana dziewiętnastolatka, po czym pobiegła za swoim biszkoptowym labradorem. Ruchliwy pies wyrwał smycz z jej ręki i zaczął gonić jakiegoś bezpańskiego kota, który błąkał się po parku. W biegu odgarnęła grzywkę za ucho, bo zasłaniała jej widok. Na szczęście nie zdążyła się nawet zmęczyć, bo Muffin zatrzymał się przy fontannie, by wziąć kilka łyków wody. Nieszczęsny kot wskoczył na ławkę i wdrapał się na drzewo, aby umknąć głośnemu napastnikowi, który najwyraźniej stracił już ochotę na pogoń. Tymczasem sześciomiesięczny piesek posłusznie wrócił do swojej właścicielki. -Naprawdę, ciężko z tobą wytrzymać w parku. Na szczęście jutro jedziesz na szkolenie. Cieszysz się? Bo ja tak- szepnęła do swojego pupila, jednocześnie drapiąc go w ucho. Muffin był nieprzewidywalny. W jednej chwili szedł spokojnie obok nogi, a sekundę później pędził przez park. Dwutygodniowe profesjonalne szkolenie miało to zmienić. A przynajmniej tak pisało na ulotce. -Hej Astrid!- rozmyślania blondynki przerwał znajomy głos. -Hej Christina- odparła. Christina miała ciemnobrązowe, lekko kręcone włosy, ścięte do połowy szyi. Była szczupłą dziewczyną średniego wzrostu. Jej oczy w kolorze ciepłego brązu zawsze błyszczały. Ogólnie mówiąc, była bardzo ładna. Przyjaźniła się z Astrid od liceum. Połączyły je te same marzenia i plany- obie chciały zostać pilotkami. Lotnictwo interesowało je od dzieciństwa, a teraz, gdy zmierzały na studia, ich marzenia powoli zaczynały się spełniać. -Jak się czujesz jako przyszła studentka Polibudy? Bo ja świetnie. Chodźmy na plac zabaw. Mam ochotę wypróbować te nowe huśtawki- powiedziała brązowowłosa dziewczyna, po czym ruszyła w stronę miejsca zabaw, które teoretycznie powinno służyć dzieciom do lat dwunastu. -Całkiem dobrze, tylko trochę się boję. Tyle nauki… Może być ciężko- westchnęła Astrid. -Ale za to uczysz się tylko dziewięć miesięcy, a trzy się lenisz. Ja się z tego powodu cieszę- odparła jej przyjaciółka.- Ej, patrz! Samochód z lodami! Chodźmy! Blondynka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym ruszyła za Christiną. *** Astrid otworzyła drewnianą furtkę i spuściła swojego czworonoga ze smyczy. Ukazał jej się długi na piętnaście metrów brukowy chodnik, prowadzący do drzwi jej niewielkiego, dwupiętrowego mieszkania . Cały plac przed jej domem był zapełniony różnymi roślinami i krzewami we wszystkich kolorach. Wszystko to dzięki mamie, która zajmowała się ogrodnictwem. To jej życiowa pasja i mała odskocznia od wiecznego siedzenia przy papierach, gdyż z zawodu była prawniczką . Kochała zajmować się swoimi kwiatami i poświęcała na to cały wolny czas. Zresztą, dobrali się z ojcem, bo on z kolei od ośmiu lat zajmował się… Pszczelarstwem. No właśnie. Pszczoły. Astrid miała swój mały sekret z nimi związany. Śmiertelne uczulenie na ich jad. Pewnie większość z was powiedziałaby, że to głupota tak się narażać, i dlaczego jej rodzice nic z tym nie robią. Nie robią, bo nie wiedzą. Astrid im o tym nie mówiła, choć dowiedziała się o uczuleniu jeszcze gdy była w piątej klasie podstawówki. Zdarzyło się to na szkolnym obozie w górach. Podczas jednej z wycieczek do lasu natknęli się na dziki rój. Mało kto go zauważył, więc po prostu grupa przeszła obok niego spokojnie. Wtedy do Astrid podleciała jedna ciekawska pszczoła i usiadła jej na ramieniu. Blondynka nie wiedziała, jak się zachować, dlatego szybkim ruchem ręki zrzuciła owada na ziemię i poszła dalej. Niestety, mściwa pszczoła wróciła i zostawiła w jej ciele swoje żądło. Na początku tylko lekki ból, kilka minut później pojawił się w ogromny, czerwony obrzęk wokół nadgarstka. Chwilę później dziewczynie zaczęło się robić słabo. Miała ochotę zwymiotować. Nim zdążyła podejść do swojej wychowawczyni, upadła na ziemię nieprzytomna. Obudziła się leżąc na kocu. Zauważyła opatrunek wokół nadgarstka. Ratownik medyczny powiedział, że na szczęście żądło nie wbiło się głęboko, tylko powierzchownie, więc wizyta w szpitalu nie była konieczna. Dal jej jeszcze jakieś tabletki, które miała jeść przez następne trzy dni. Wtedy okazało się, że ma ona poważne uczulenie na jad pszczeli. Opiekunka wycieczki nie poinformowała o zdarzeniu rodziców, nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale Astrid była jej za to wdzięczna. Sama nie chciała niepokoić taty, gdyż dopiero co zaczął przygodę z pszczelarstwem, a to było jego marzenie od lat. Tak więc na co dzień żyła ze świadomością, że w każdej chwili może zostać ukąszona i trafić do szpitala lub nawet umrzeć. Ale bardzo się pilnowała. W chłodniejsze dni pod byle pretekstem nosiła grube bluzy z kapturem i długie spodnie, by jak najlepiej chronić się przed tymi śmiercionośnymi dla niej owadami. Blondynka szybko wbiegła do domu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dolne piętro było pomalowane w ciepłe, jesienne kolory. Na ścianach wisiało pełno obrazów i zdjęć. Ściągnęła swoje niebieskie trampki i weszła do kuchni. Poczuła zapach cynamonu i ciastek. Jej mama właśnie skończyła piec. -Cześć mamo-powiedziała do czterdziestoletniej, uśmiechniętej kobiety o średniej długości, jasnych włosach siedzącej przy stole i czytającej kolorową prasę. Na jej twarzy nie było widać ani jednej zmarszczki. -Hej, kochanie. Upiekłam twoje ulubione ciastka- odparła kobieta, po czym wskazała na talerz zapełniony pachnącymi słodyczami. -Dzięki. Wezmę kilka i idę do swojego pokoju. Jak coś, to wołaj- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym zabrała cały talerz i ruszyła po schodach na górę. Oto i next. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał.Jeśli zauważyliście jakiś błąd, to natychmist informujcie =) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania